Kybard Report
by Pistachio Torte
Summary: This is a story revolving around my own characters, but it's for my enjoyment. Tell me if you think it's too crazy or what. CH 3
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The universe and characters that belong to Marvel belong to them, but the rest is mine. Please read and review. And don't worry, it'll start making sense later. Ja!

A Kybard Report

Kybard Report:Day 1

Subject found. Ominous is wary about the validity of my claims. I have put her data through every machine and experiment that I have and (sorry!) that Mouse has. All test have been positive. The specimen will come from the bloodline of this woman. Ominous wants me to record her environment and habits. I do not believe that this study will come to much. Perhaps time will tell.

Kybard Report:Day 12

Have been studying the woman. She comes from a Ancient Viking Clan and spends most of her time herding sheep across the large green plains. I believe that she can sense my presence, however my information has not yet been confirmed. Ominous wants me to report on the history of her family as well. It is as follows: Her father, known as John Greybeard, was once a murderous pirate. This soon stopped once his wife had her last child, a son two years younger than the subject. For the first few years, he tried to captain his ship with two young children. When the son produced the symptoms of pneumonia and nearly died, the father retired from his ways. Because he was a celebrated hero, he was able to keep only a small farm to survive. The brother is now aged nine. He is still weak and sickly because of the poor medical skills of the time, although he is the soul heir to all that his father posses. The subject spends her time watching over her father's flock, although her father believes that she should be married. This concludes her family history. 

Kybard Report: Day 658

Subject is dreadfully sick. Ominous requires a cure, however it is too dangerous to introduce into such a primitive time. Ominous has a plan, but has not yet distributed that information to me a present. Subject's village all shown signs of the disease with no hopes of recovery. Father already dead and brother dreadfully sick as well. If necessary, can take subject out of situation for later placement, since mate has not been discovered as of yet. May have to interbreed brother and sister to continue family line. I am hoping not, although at this point there may be no choice.

Kybard Report: Day 670

Here are the events that have taken place as they were conducted and narrated to me by Ominous:

"Her father was dead already, but you knew that. Her brother looked as if he was soon to follow and she alongside him. We need that family-line, so a few measures were taken to secure that the brother was kept safe. (Without my knowledge, a cure was distributed to him. -K) Then I sent the boy to England, where he will be safe and we can find him a mate that will produce the one that we are looking for to mate with the subject. He was still unconscious when I stowed him aboard the ship, but he'll be fine. He has the sprit of the wild. 

"Enough about him, though. The girl was too sick to do anything with. The cure would have saved her. But she would still age and grow old. Too old to produce offspring. She has to stay young and ripe. To put it simply, I gave her 'Manifest Destiny'."

Although at first I was surprised, it seems as if that was a good thing to do. "Manifest Destiny" is the name of something that Ominous created when she was younger and searching for… She never told me what it was, nor do I think I shall ask. The reason she created it for, I know not. It is a powerful "Mutation" as they are called. It will save the life and teleport the being to a different time that is more suitable to the situation. Clothing is left behind, but the body is regenerated anew and restored to full capacity. Although this will eagerly speed up the process of finding the suitable mate, the awakening of "Mutation" in humans at this point is dangerous. Even more than distributing the cures to diseases. All I can do is hope that the human race will not suffer any more gross "Mutations" because of Ominous's momentary foolishness.


	2. Chapter 2

Kybard Report: 12th century

England. The subject has been sighted again. At first she was disoriented, but adapted quickly to this new society. I believe that she considers herself dead and this the afterlife. I believe that she would have stayed and lived the rest of her full life here without a doubt, had it not been for Ominous again. First, a little history on her brother's family.

He settled down and married an English girl by the name of Summers. Her family line is fascinating and full of ambiguity. They had several children, none of which are consequent. They were split into two main families, the Grey family and the Summers family. Together they lived in harmony on the Summers' land. Several decades ago there was a dispute over who was going to keep the castle. After which, the few remaining Summers were forced onto the streets to live and the Grey family lived in luxury. However, the Grey family holds no interest for me, because there is no potential there. The Summers on the other hand are where I believe the subject's mate will derive from. I will continue to watch them and make sure that they breed with suitable others. I would not have the bloodline messed up at this stage of the experiment. 

As I was saying before, all would have been well, if it were not for Ominous. I do not understand why she will not just bring the subject into the laboratory and be done with it. Or rather, grant the girl immortality. Ominous has seen fit to visit the girl once again, this time causing much havoc. She has sent a monster to control the girl's actions through visiting her in her dreams, so that she will not "settle down" with the wrong subject. 

Many experiments have been taking place recently, as I wish to discover of what relevance the specimen will have on Za'ha'dum's Reflection. There have been no results as of yet, however, it is Ominous's hope to discover the perfect specimen that will require no Shadow Reflection.

I believe that Ominous's motives are not just, but if I can perhaps turn the subject (the girl) away from her ways, perhaps her descendant (the specimen) will not harbor all the evil that Ominous herself possesses. Ominous started this project to rival Apollyon in her scientific discoveries. However, soon her motives turned to just what Apollyon's were. To destroy her Light Self without harming herself. The one known as Mr. Sinister. 

He has also taken an interest in the Summers family. Ominous has developed another task force designed for keeping him away from them. Especially from the subject, and when he is found, her mate. He has not discovered Ominous's presence as of yet, which is much to her demented delight. 


	3. Chapter 3

Do I need to say it? I don't own X-Men, Marvel does.

Please Ready and Review!  
Thank you!

Sorry this chapter is so short.

Kybard Report: 16th Century

Italy. Subject has once again been found.

(…Journal entries omitted for lack of interest…)

Kybard Report: 20th Century

USA, North America. Subject's mate has appeared. From the Summers line, as I had predicted. As last time, Ominous questions my work, but it has been documented and retested, so there can be no doubt that the man known as Christopher Summers will father the specimen. Now all that is necessary is to twist time and situation around to make sure that the subject, Katherine, will fall in love with and marry this man. To make no dark and deep past, we have captured the subject to create false memories that will show her in a life that is appropriate for the setting. Ominous is watching closely my every step. I can only wonder what my future will hold, and if I myself will be allowed to continue this project to completion.

Kybard Report: Specimen's birth

It is a day of celebration in both the Summers' household and in my laboratory. The Specimen has been born, with no Shadow Reflection. We searched far and wide for who might be the Reflection, but alas, there were none to be found. 

Ominous still bears a grudge against Apollyon, for her Specimen was first to come. Ominous wishes to bring the female child by the name of Kagome to the palace for elite training instantly, however it cannot be accomplished so easily. A true channel from the light world to Za'ha'dum's Reflection is very hard to keep and very small. Ominous has haired more slaves to work day and night on solving the problem. I fear that the child may be too old by the time that it has been completed. 

It appears that the specimen also posses the "mutant" gene. When she comes of age, she is to be the most powerful psychic in all the universes. What a dread thing if Ominous ever gets a hold on such a power. If Kagome turns out as evil as Ominous is hoping, then the universe shall be destroyed as quickly as it can be.


End file.
